plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eyespore
Eyespore is a triassic rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its Fusion ability instantly destroys the zombie on its lane, if there are any. Origins It is based on moss, small, flowerless plants that typically grow in dense green clumps or mats, often in damp or shady locations. However, Eyespore's general appearance (fuzzy purple mass, horns, multiple eyes) is more closely based on stereotypical monsters. Its name is a combination of "eye," referring to the many eyes on it, and "spore," referring to its moss tribe. It may also incorporate "eyesore," a term used to describe something ugly or hideous. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Moss Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Fusion:' Destroy a Zombie here. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Rare Card description Really good at staring contests. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Eyespore is a weak plant in terms of stats, but it is a cheap way to destroy any zombie in all phases of the game, making it a versatile plant to use. In the early game, Eyespore can destroy troublesome zombies like or Cat Lady, and in the late game, it can destroy monstrous threats that are too much for your plants to handle. However, if you want to destroy a zombie already on the field, you will have to play Eyespore in front of that zombie, which means that it has to survive the Zombie Tricks phase and the Fight! phase this turn, and the Zombies Play phase next turn, which is very unlikely due to Eyespore's low health, even if it is Conjured by Genetic Amplification. Therefore, Eyespore is better played later in the game, or turn 3 at least, where you can play Eyespore and then another plant without going through all the extra phases. But there is another use for Eyespore: putting pressure on your opponent. If you play Eyespore on an empty lane, your opponent will refrain from playing strong zombies or boosting tricks there, as Eyespore's Fusion ability puts all of them to waste. You can take advantage and play some Team-Up plants yourself, or boost Eyespore. However, Team-Up plants either lack strength or health, making them unsuitable for main offense in most situations. Your opponent can also play tricks or zombies with damaging, destroying, or stat-degrading abilities to snipe Eyespore from another lane. While Chompzilla can give it Untrickable via to deal with the former, no Solar hero can deal with the latter two. Umbrella Leaf is also prone to being destroyed due to her ability hindering your opponent greatly. Against Eyespore's Fusion ability is very dangerous, as it can destroy any zombie regardless of strength, and also bypasses the Untrickable trait. While Eyespore can be played on as early as turn 2, it will have to be confronted by a zombie, which is basically suicide for Eyespore. This menas that you only have to worry about it later on in the game, but once that happens, you won't be able to stop its ability from activating, so prepare for the worst. You could choose to leave Eyespore's lane empty so its Fusion ability can't destroy any zombies, but your opponent can take advantage of this play something with Team-Up on its lane, and it will keep hurting you until you play something to deal with the plant or Eyespore. In that case, zombies whose ability hurts or destroys plants outside their lanes, or tricks can deal with Eyespore. Gallery EyesporeStat.jpg|Eyespore's statistics Eyespore cardface.png|Eyespore's card image Eyespore Springboard.png|HD Fused Eyespore EyesporeInGame.jpg|Eyespore on the field RedEyes.jpg|Eyespore about to attack PopEyes.jpg|Eyespore destroyed SunShroomonEyespore.jpg|Eyespore Fused with Horns are bad.png|Eyespore activating its Fusion ability on Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar Eyesarestaringatyou.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on Eyespore Category:Triassic cards Category:Moss cards Category:Fusion cards Category:Pages which need more pics Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Plants